1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organometallic complex and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure including an anode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially disposed on the anode. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
The organic light-emitting device having the structure described above has a driving principle as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport layer and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport layer. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the mission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
An organic light-emitting diode including an iridium complex phosphorescent dopant shows high external quantum efficiency of 20% or more. However, a heavy metal including iridium is expensive and there is great concern about environmental pollution by using such a heavy metal. Accordingly, the development of various suitable organic metal complexes is required.